cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Immigrants/UnAmericans
The UnAmericans/Immigrants were a Tag Team consisting of Brent Harvanator (now Brent Delivine) and Evan O'Shea. The two started teaming up in 2011 when they formed two thirds of Team Wake Me Up Before U Go Go in IWT (which also featured Haduken at the time; also featured Matt Eichorn under the name Team Wake Me Up Before U Haiwain). Soon after this, Brent and Evan broke away from both teams to form their own tag team in IWT and NESE under the POWER LAND brand. In 2014, Delivine ventured to distant promotions from O'Shea, thus disbanding the team, It's Walleh Time: Ignoring the event of being awarded the IWT Legends Tag Team Championship and having it stripped from them before they could even defend them, Brent Harvanator and Evan O'Shea first started teaming together in the first edition of the IWT King of the Quads under the team name Team Wake Me Up Before U Haiwain (Consisting of leader Evan O'Shea , Brent Harvanator , Haduken and Matt Eichorn ) to take on Team NAW Invasion (Leader Danny Jackpot, Biff Andreas, Waluigi and Black Shawn Dynasty), Team The Movement (Leader Mason Kronik, Aquadomainian, Stone Cold Wade Barrett and Masterbubu ) and Team We Will Not Lose (Leader Demar Helms, Arcan, Republican Ho and Coca Cola Can). The team would come in second in the match, only just avoiding victory to Team NAW Invasion. Brent and Evan would soon form "The UnAmericans" after this, and they would shortly after forming defeat The Nation (The Rock and Rikishi) to become then new IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions. IWT closed soon after. New Era Of Sports Entertainment: POWER LAND: Both Evan and Brent would sign to the POWER LAND brand of NESE under The Immigrants name and would debut on episode 1 in singles compitition where Evan would defeat Dexter Morgan, Saru Hatsharu and Mike Dawson in a Battle Royal and Brent would be defeated by Lemarcus Carter. on Episode 2 The Immigrants would have their first tag team match on NESE where they defeated Bad Intentions to become the #1 contenders for the NESE East Tag Team Championships. On Episode 3 the two would defeat Kojima Army (Satoshi Kojima and Tiger Shetty) to become the new NESE East Tag Team Champions. On Episode 4, Evan would defeat Tiger Shetty in singles competition, However Brent wouldn't see such succsess, losing to Satoshi Kojima on that very Episode. At THROWDOWN AT LOCKDOWN, The Immigrants defeated The Kojima Army to defend their Tag Team Championships. Come the Preshow of NESE Ringo Starrcade it looked like that The Immigrants were a dominate force in the Tag Team Division and they proved they were still fighting strong by yet again defending their Tag Team Championships against Lion Spirit (Saru Hatsharu and Gordon Chan). Day 1 of NESE POWERLAND's Champions Carnival Tournament, Brent would defeat Zac Efron while Evan O'Shea suffered his first loss in NESE losing to Smokey. WCW: Due to the WCW Thunder vs. POWERLAND feud going on, Brent Harvanator made an apperance on WCW Thunder Episode 4, where he would insult Thunder and the so-called talent on it. Brent would on behalf of the Immigrants would throw out a challenge to two "Punks" on Thunder for WCW Snapped. Brent would then say "Cause we feel Thunder needs our Charity to be Awesome". The following week it was revealed that their challengers would be Tikwan Coger and Bryan Coger after they defeated Chris Corre and David Erro in a number one contenders match on Thunder episode 5. Brent would later attack Tikwan in the parking lot, hitting him with a FaultLine on the floor, sending a message to the Coger's and WCW. Due to WCW Thunders closure, The Powerland invasion came to an end aswell as Brents apperances to the company, however Evan signed to Nitro before being released later on. Interpromotional Events: CAWllision IV: At CAWllision IV, Brent and Evan would enter the CAWllision Rumble, Evan entered at #13 and Brent at #15. Evan would instantly eliminate Brent and then King Mabel but he would soon be eliminated by Legs Strokeworthy. CAWllision 5: At CAWllision 5, the team of Evan O'Shea , Brent Harvanator and Haduken would defeat the team of Steven Spriter, Suicide and Shawn Dynasty following a FaultLine by Brent Harvanator onto Shawn Dynasty in a 6-man tag team match. Haduken was then hit by a car in the green room. In Wrestling: * Brent Delivine **'Finishers:' ***'Final Flash I' (Running knee strike) (2013 - Currently used) ***'Final Flash II' (Running knee strike to seated opponent) (2013 - Currently used) ***'Final Flash III' (Springboard knee strike) (2014 - Currently Used) ***'Final Flash IV' (Double knee facebreaker; occasionally springboarded) (2014 - Currently used) ***'Final Flash V' (Brainbuster onto the knee/Pumphandle Neckbreaker) (2015 - Currently used) *** WrestleFury Lariat (Full-swing Lariat / Sliding Lariat; Adopted from Scott Barnett) *'Evan O'Shea' **'Finishers:' ***'Soul Resonance' (Brainbuster) (2011 - Present) ***'Stripes II '(Cloverleaf) (2011 - Present) ***'The Lucky Star' (SuperKick followed by a standing shooting star press) (2014 - Present) ***Witch Hunter (Ganso Bomb) (2011 - 2012; NESE; used as a regular move everywhere else) ***AMZ (Azarath Metrion Zinthos) (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam)(2010 - 2013; Used as a regular move there after) Championships and Other Accomplishments: NESE: * NESE East Tag Team Championship (1 Time) IWT: * IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (1 Time) *IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 Time; Last) Theme Songs: * "The Immigrant Song" by Hotei Tomoyahu (NESE Theme) Category:Tag Team Category:IWT Category:NESE